Withdrawn
by Redfox19
Summary: After six years in Azkaban for the murders of Ron and Hermione, Harry Potter has hidden deep inside his mind. Now everyone must deal with this turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I just wanted to mention a few things before I started the fic. One, this doesn't go exactly along with the books, mostly because Sirius and Dumbledore are still alive. Two: I don't exactly know where this story is going as it just popped into my head so suggestions are more than welcomed and I hope you will be patient as I will likely take a while in updating. Thank-you and hopefully you enjoy reading the story.

Chapter One Ginny

Ginny bit back a sob as she stared into the blank eyes of one she considered a brother, Harry Potter. Oh, he was alive, but there are worse things than death. Six years in Azkaban took him away into the farthest reaches of his mind. From what they, being the Order of the Phoenix, could tell in the short three days after he had been released, it was unlikely that he would ever come out of it. However, he was Harry Potter and was known for doing the impossible.

Ginny snorted. Now that they had absolute proof of his innocence, they were all on his side again. She could still remember the six years in which she had been an outcast amongst her own family for believing in his innocence. In fact, there were several times she had had to stop long enough for her family to settle down before starting to advocate his freedom once more in order to avoid being formally disowned. The main reason being that the reason Harry was imprisoned was for the murders of Hermione Granger and her own brother Ron Weasley.

Looking at their best friend, his eyes vacant, she sighed. How could those people who said they loved and knew him have ever believed that he could have killed those two? They were best friends. They stuck together through thick and thin. They were his whole world. Anyone could see that whenever they saw the three of them together. Of course, there was one more reason Harry would never had killed them; one that only Ginny knew. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were lovers.

No one but she knew this, the "Golden Trio's" biggest secret. They hadn't wanted anyone to know. They were afraid of how everyone would react. Harry wanted to protect them from the "adoring" public and they him. They were also scared of how those closest to them would react. Relationships that were made of three people were more than a little frowned upon. The three thought most would be so disgusted with their choice that they would want nothing to do with them anymore.

Ginny had to admit that she had been pretty disgusted when she first found out. Granted, walking in on the three of them in an intimate moment wasn't exactly the best way to find out. She avoided the three of them for at least a month afterwards. However, she did find herself watching them closely. She had wanted to find out why they would do something so…wrong…and unnatural. Finally as she watched them as they huddled together in their corner laughing, it hit her. The three of them belonged together. Instead of being two pieces of a whole, they were three. No two could survive without the other piece. They all needed both of the others to be complete, just one wasn't enough. It just made sense with them that they would all three fall in love with each other. And she could tell that they were very much in love, even if Harry and Ron had a harder time showing it towards each other than towards Hermione.

After her realization, she approached them. She apologized for her behavior towards them and explained why she had acted the way she had. She agreed with their reasons for keeping quiet about the relationship. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the public, or Merlin forbid her mother, found out. She even went so far as to help them keep it a secret by pretending to date Harry while publicly Ron dated Hermione. She knew that as soon as Voldemort, as Harry had quickly broke her of the You-know-who habit, was defeated they would disappear somewhere where they could make their lives together.

However, they never got that chance. Harry had been framed for Ron and Hermione's murders shortly before the end of their sixth year. Everyone but her had turned their backs on him, not thinking for one second that he might not have done it. And she couldn't even tell them the main reason why he wouldn't have done it. She had made an Oath that she would never tell without prior permission. Harry had already withdrawn into himself before his farce of a trial just by the trauma of his loves being dead that she couldn't get that permission. How anyone could have believed that the clearly distraught boy was guilty, she would never understand.

It made her laugh to see the people that had been so immovable in their belief of his guilt act so worriedly, and guiltily, over him now. They deserved the guilt in her mind. Not once, did they even pretend to listen to her when she fought them over his innocence. Not even when they knew that innocent men had been thrown into the prison before. Merlin, Sirius himself was the most against his godson. The only time he even mentioned him was when he was drunk and that was to say how much of a stain he was on the good memories of James and Lily Potter. He also ties with her over the amount of time hovering over Harry, hoping to bring life back into him.

Staring into Harry's blank eyes, Ginny almost didn't want him to come back. Oh, she loved him, her adopted older brother, don't get her wrong. It was for him that she was unsure of whether he should ever wake up. She knew that wherever he was, deep in his mind, Harry was happy and with Ron and Hermione. She knew that if he were to come back, he would have to deal with the two of them being dead. He would have to deal with Voldemort and everyone looking to him to save them after they had betrayed them all those years ago. No, she hoped that he would stay where he was happy and leave everyone else to clean up their own messes, for once. However, he was Harry Potter and he rarely left others to their fates if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had trouble trying to figure out where to go with this story. I've decided to do it from various characters points of view. Its mostly going to be just there thoughts and feelings. I also had trouble trying to get this chapter even close to the feel I wanted it to be. I rewrote it quite a few times. I hope ya'll like it. Oh, and thanks to those of you who reviewed.

Chapter 2 Sirius

He was going to go to hell when he died. If, by some miracle, he managed to charm his way out of it, Merlin knows he was going to spend eternity in torment anyway. James and Lily were going to make sure of that. Sirius had messed up too many times for them not to. He'd convinced them to use the rat. He'd gone after said rat instead of taking in their son like he was supposed to; landing him in jail and Harry with the Dursleys. When he'd escaped, he hadn't been able to be there for Harry like he should have been. Merlin, he just left the kid after he'd watched one of his classmates die and the Dark Lord be resurrected. But this last time; this last time was the biggest mess up he could do.

Sirius choked on the firewhiskey he was drinking. What had he been thinking? How could he have _betrayed_ Harry like that? He knew his godson wasn't a killer. Harry was every bit the Gryffindor hero. There was no way he would do something like that, especially not to those two. They had been inseparable, "the Golden Trio." Even all the way back in their third year when all he could do was watch from afar, he could tell that Ron and Hermione were like Harry's lifelines. So why had he believed so wholeheartedly in Harry's guilt of killing them?

There was no singular answer for that question. At first, he hadn't believed that his godson had done it. Not Harry, whom Sirius had seen as perfection when he'd first been born. Not Harry, who had grown up to be everything a Gryffindor should be, albeit a bit angry (and rightfully so). But then, Sirius had been surrounded by people who believed in Harry's guilt. The more time went by, the more their arguments seemed to make sense. Harry did have some anger issues. He was known to get those two nearly killed every year. He did speak parseltongue. Harry had a mental connection to Voldemort. He didn't even defend himself at his trial; never said he hadn't done it (at least, that's what he had been told. Sirius couldn't actually go, being on the run and all). The final thing, though, was the fact that Remus and Albus believed in his guilt.

Sirius was ashamed. He had given up on his godson so quickly. In a way, he could blame the rat. It was his betrayal that made it easier to believe that Harry could betray his best friends. So for six years, Harry had become a taboo subject amongst everyone. They all did their best to forget he even existed most of the time. The only time Sirius brought him up was when he was drunk, and then it was to say such horrible things about him. Merlin, he knew it was possible to seem guilty but really be innocent. He knew how dementors affected Harry.

Ginny interrupted his thoughts as she moved across the room to floo out, pointedly ignoring him. Sirius just sighed as he set his glass down and started to head upstairs to Harry's room. She had been that way ever since Harry's innocence had been proven. While Sirius had been numb and still processing the information, Ginny had turned to all of them and said I told you so in such a sad voice. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since. In fact, it had become and unspoken rule in the week following Harry's return that if she was in the room with him, no one else was allowed in.

Once Sirius had come out of his daze of disbelief, he'd been the first to jump at the chance to return to the one place he'd hoped to never see again in order to rescue Harry from that hellhole. He could seeing as the rat had been captured three years before and he had been officially pardoned. The others that went were Albus, Remus, and Mr. Weasley. They had hoped that some familiar faces would be good for him, no matter how much he might be angry at them. Even with Sirius' experience in the place, nothing could have prepared them for what they found.

Sirius sighed as he reached Harry's open door. They had been so hopeful that Harry would have been able to keep his sanity by remembering he was innocent as Sirius had done. What they had found was similar to what Sirius was seeing now. His once bright, now dull green eyes were staring unblinkingly ahead while the his body remained unmoving. The only difference between now and then was the lack of dirt and the overall bettering health thanks to constant care.

Before his guilt could overwhelm him at seeing Harry in the condition, Sirius entered the room. He wasn't going to waste his time with Harry. They were all hoping that by letting him know they were there, they could draw him out. As he sat down to begin where he left off in what he had dubbed "The Marauder Tales," he thought again of how James and Lily were going to treat him next time he saw them. He that when it happened, he wasn't going to do a thing to defend himself. He deserved whatever they decided to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

Chapter 3 Remus/Moony

A wolf is a pack animal. Wolves take care of the members of their packs, and if something is distressing one of them, its distressing the rest. The same could be said for werewolves. After all, they were just wolves stuck in a human body. While Remus went against his wolf and everything that was seen to make one a werewolf, he did have what his wolf considered to be a pack. During school, it had been the marauders. Then, when James married her, Lily had become a member. Harry became an important member to Moony as he was the first cub of the pack, proof that his pack would prosper. Now, twenty-two years later, his pack was anything but. Reduced to three members, his remaining pack was in a constant state of emotional turmoil leaving Moony in a constant state of agitation.

Now, Remus was generally a calm, level-headed man. He was the one that tended to balance out the Marauders and attempted to mellow them out some. He was one of the best teachers Hogwarts had had as well because of this characteristic. He usually had a good handle of the emotions and instincts coming from Moony and refused to allow them to interfere with his normal, day-to-day life. Now, however, he was having trouble leashing in any of the instincts threatening to overcome his humanity.

Sirius' constant state of guilt and worry was getting to wolf. He was easily on his way to some sort of illness, be it physical, mental, or a combination of the both. Moony didn't want this. However, he was torn in his own emotions. On the one hand, Sirius had betrayed a member of their pack. On the other hand, Sirius was a pack member himself and was obviously distraught over what he had done. The wolf was constantly alternating between wanting to snap at the man and wanting to nuzzle him in an effort to comfort him. The result had Remus coming off as disturbing and bipolar, as muggles would say. For the past two weeks, Remus would often go from yelling at Sirius over unknown reasons to practically necking the man. It was very embarrassing for both men involved.

Those urges were coupled with the almost constant _need_ to curl up around his cub in an attempt to protect him and bring him back. As a cub of the pack, the only one sadly, Harry was as much Moony's as he was his parents'. It didn't matter that he was grown. He needed help, guidance, and protection. He was the cub; it had been their duty to take care of him to ensure the continuance and survival of not only him, but the pack as well. They had failed in that duty. They had turned against their cub, leaving them now with this constant ache and need to do something.

How could they have failed their cub so completely? Well, it was a combination of things. Firstly, Moony was still reeling from the loss of two of his packmates because of the betrayal of a third, even if it had happened fifteen years before what happened with Harry. Moony would never forget what happened. In fact, he still wanted to hunt down the rat himself and kill him for what he had done. So, when Ron and Hermione had been killed, it was like it had happened all over again. They had been adopted into the pack, made cubs of the pack as well, because of the close relationship to Harry. Moony had been angry since once again a member of his pack had turn on them, the ultimate betrayal.

The second was Remus had always been a man to look at the facts and make his decisions from them. The fact was all evidence pointed to Harry. The Trio had been having more arguments lately according to fellow students. Harry had been found standing over there bodies, wand in hand. His wand had been the one to cast the curses that had killed the two. He never said anything in his defense. There was nothing about it that would have suggested a set up. Remus had been reluctant to admit it, but a combination of the facts and Moony's anger had left him believing in Harry's guilt.

Remus felt ashamed as he stared at the shell that had once been Harry Potter, his cub. This time, it had been him that had betrayed the pack. He vowed then and there that he would do all he could to bring his cub back and help and protect him this time, like he should have the first time. He also decided it was time to have a long talk with Sirius. If they were to succeed, they needed to work pass their feeling of guilt (if only because if would help him focus better if Moony wasn't torn between the need to help his cub and the need to help Sirius). He felt the need to explain why he had been acting the way he had these past two weeks.

Remus sighed as he finally gave into Moony's instincts. He sat behind Harry, wrapped his arms around him, and laid his head on his shoulder. He let out a few animalistic sounds that were an odd mixture of a growl, purr, and whine meant to let Harry know he was there, comfort him, and plead with him to come back. He didn't worry about what would happen if someone walked in. He didn't care what anyone else thought at the moment. He just wanted his cub back so that he could try to make up for all the wrong he had done him.

Answers to reviews:

Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix I'm glad you liked it

SeulWolfe I know how you feel. Though, I was actually trying to make it to where you saw it from his point of view. I'm actually not out to villainize anyone.

Bobmin356 I am sorry you don't like the length of my chapters. I thought they were pretty lengthy compared to some. However, it might be prudent to complain in a less mean manner next time. I mean, constructive criticism is not meant to be aimed to hurt the person, just inform.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

Chapter 4 Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore, esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat slumped over his desk with his head in his hands. He sighed as he sat up straighter in his chair after a few moments of silence. He was getting too old for all this. His eyes roamed the mountainous piles of reports from the Order of the Phoenix members, official Ministry requests for help in a number of areas, and then all the paperwork that went along with his position of headmaster; all of which were waiting for his attention. Then, once he had finished one thing, two more would pop up needing him as well. There was just too much to be done and too little time in which for him to do it. War was for the young he decided as he felt every one of his years pressing down on him in a moment of weakness.

However, he must keep going. There was no time to dawdle. Everything given to him needed to be done and who else would do it. Not only that, but he felt a need to bring Voldemort to justice. He needed to pay for all he had done to the world and those whom inhabited it. That was why Dumbledore never gave in. He felt deep down that what Tom had become was his fault. If he had only done something while he was still in school, or even once he was out and seeking a teaching position, he may have been able to save many people a lot of grief. Instead, he had to live with the all the deaths caused directly and indirectly by Tom. It was one of his biggest regrets.

Trying to escape his thoughts and his guilt, he looked back down at the reports on his desk only to have his guilt escalate. There, on top of the pile, was the daily report on the condition of one Harry James Potter. For the past month, he'd been receiving one everyday and everyday it said the same thing, "no change." The boy remained locked deep inside of his mind and in a constant state of catatonia. Many were already losing hope of the boy ever coming out of it. Dumbledore was among that number. What did the real world have to offer the young man that he couldn't create more and better of in the sanctuary of his own mind?

He knew it was by the boy's choice that he was how he was. He knew that if Harry really wanted to, he could come back to reality. However, reality was harsh, and the boy had learnt that lesson time and again. That was mostly his fault. They were yet another thing for Dumbledore to regret, his decisions and how they affected Harry. He had Harry taken to the Dursleys, the result of which meant Harry had grown up not knowing love or who he was. He had given Harry his father's invisibility cloak in the first year resulting in miscellaneous adventures; many of which could have ended in not only his but his friends' deaths, as well. He treated the boy, and allowed to him to be treated by others, in such a way that he felt he had to play hero, again nearly resulting in his death. Dumbledore forced him to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. He had avoided the boy all his fifth year and never told him the true extent of connection to the Dark Lord until it was almost too late. Finally, the worst of his offenses, he had allowed the boy to have a trial without the use of veritaserum.

How could he have done that? That was only one step above what had happened to Sirius who had not even been given a trial. Of course, he, like everyone else, had taken Harry's unnatural silence as a sign of his guilt. Now, the eerie silence made sense. The boy had been in shock about his friends. He was, after all, the one who found his two best friends' dead bodies. Of course, he was in shock. No one noticed, though. They had all been in grieving, in shock themselves, or so sure they right about him. Dumbledore himself had been to busy blaming himself for creating another Tom to see that there was no way the boy had done anything.

He recognized now that the silence was because Harry had already gone catatonic by the time of the trial. At that time, had someone tried to help him (other than Ginny) he would have had a greater chance of recovering completely. Being sent to Azkaban and being around the Dementors who made him relive the most horrible moments hadn't helped his case at all. Now, Harry has withdrawn so far into himself to protect himself from the cruel world that nothing except his own will to live outside his mind can bring him back out. Not even those skilled at legilimency could help him, as both Dumbledore and Snape had tried; of course, Severus had been more than a little reluctant to help in that endeavor.

Tom must have gotten a great laugh over the whole situation. The Savior of the Wizarding World, and the only hope to defeat him, set up and falsely imprisoned. Of course, he made sure Severus had never heard that information. Apparently, ever since Harry's first year and his time on the back of Quirrell's head, he had known of Severus true siding in the war. Voldemort had just decided that he would be more useful alive than dead. They all found this little piece of information out when they learned of Harry's innocence only a month ago. Severus has since been hidden for his own safety.

Dumbledore sighed again. They were always behind on the news. They were unaware of how many people and creatures had officially joined Tom. They were unaware of his plans until it was too late to help anyone. They were losing this war. They needed a miracle if they were going to win. They needed Harry Potter, but were they right to ask anything more of the boy they had betrayed? Would he help them even if he could? Dumbledore had to believe he would. It wouldn't be for them; it would be for the ones who died for the fight, those born into these troubling times, and those few out there who were truly innocent. Harry would come back and save them.

Thanks for the Reviews:

Alexiel83 I'm glad you like the story.

SeulWolfe: I personally feel sorry for the both of them. I'm trying to not villainize anyone here. In fact, I'm trying to show everyone's side. Remus especially had a hard time with his wolf.

hpfanita: thanks. I am trying really hard to get all their feeling across. You'll just have to wait and see, but don't worry, it won't be much longer until both happens.

windlg: here ya go. One update, as ordered.

Bobmin356: See, don't you feel better getting that all off your chest and being actually helpful with your opinion? Anyways, I'll agree, my chapters are rather short. However, keep in mind that there is no action in them. They are all emotions and thoughts so far. I will have longer later, but for now, this will have to do. And, yes, I will have chapters later. I do plan to finish this, unlike most of the others. I don't like leaving things unfinished; it annoys me. Thanks for your honest opinion though.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

Chapter 5 Mr. Weasley

Arthur Weasley sat at the table sipping his coffee as he waited for his family to arrive for their weekly breakfast. It was something Molly insisted upon since all the kids had moved out; that, and a weekly dinner on a different day. He was attempting to read the newspaper while he waited, but it was hard considering the news it was covering. Despite two months having passed, the story was of Harry Potter's innocence and the crime that he had been convicted of committing. These were not something he wanted to be reading so early in the morning. Not with the guilt of believing that Harry had murdered his son eating at him, especially since there had been no change in his condition. Besides, a parent never stops grieving for their child no matter how many years had passed. It was why a parent should never have to bury their kid.

He looked up as his two eldest sons walked into the room. Each nodded at him and mumbled a hello before taking their seats. There were shadows in their eyes that appeared when they learned of their brother's death as they made small talk with each other and their father. Arthur mourned the lost of his sons' zeal for life and the easy relationship that use to exist between them. Before there was laughter and fun, now there were nothing but strained conversations and smiles.

Next entered the child he thought was lost to him forever. However, it seemed that the loss of his youngest brother affected him greater than anyone would have guessed. Percy had shown up on their doorstep the next morning with tears in his eyes. He didn't even have to say anything; Arthur had just let him in and hugged him. There were never actually any spoken apologies, but there didn't need to be. All transgressions had been forgiven in light of the family tragedy.

The twins came in quietly. They were the most affected of the brothers. They had spent more time with their brother and the Trio than anyone else in the family because of their ages. Ron's death was heavy blow to Fred and George. They would have killed Harry if they'd gotten a hold of him in those early days. However, after the trial, they had a complete personality change. They were no longer the loud and boisterous boys that they once were. They became quiet and disinterested in pranks and their shop, especially since they only started it because of that traitor Harry. Lee Jordan was the only reason their store continued to be a success as he took over running it for them. They turned their attention to the more serious pursuit of the use of some of their ideas and ones like them as weapons in the war. They were the reason behind many of the Order's successes thanks to their creations. Slowly but surely, they began to get over their grief and anger. Just when they were getting over their brother's death and returning to their old selves, though, they found out they had betrayed the boy they had once thought of as another brother. Arthur didn't know if they would ever be the same again.

Molly came in with the food levitating in front of her. Her whole appearance was run down. She seemed to have age over twenty years in the last six years. Streaks of white that not even the twins at the top of their game could put in her hair now made up half of it. She had even lost a lot of weight. Arthur was beginning to worry about her and her eating habits. She didn't seem to have an appetite or want to eat anymore. Actually, she didn't seem to want to do much of anything anymore. When he had married her, she had been a passionate woman about everything in her life. Now, she did everything mechanically, if she did anything at all. She just couldn't get over the three children she had lost that night, four if Ginny was added.

He could still remember that night six years ago so clearly. They had just finished eating dinner, and Molly had been taking the dirty dishes to the sink as she told him about some joke Charlie had told her. When she had turned to look at him, she had gasped and dropped the cup she had been holding as she viewed the clock behind. He had turned around and nearly fell out of his chair in horror. Ron's hand was pointing to mortal peril. Before either of them could react, the hand fell of the clock which could mean only one thing…their son, their youngest son, was dead. Molly had broken down; she was inconsolable. She couldn't quit crying for an entire week. But then she was mad. Harry, the boy they had allowed into their hearts and home, who was supposed to be their son's best friend, had killed him. From that moment on the name Harry Potter had become taboo around her. She became enraged by any mention of him which was mostly done by Ginny.

Speaking of whom, Molly was now looking at her name on the clock. It read home. It was somewhat tradition for Molly to check the clock at the beginning of each meal. She never came though. She wasn't speaking to any in the family or the Order and hadn't been since Harry had been proven innocent two months ago. Not that Arthur could blame her. She had been ostracized for believing in Harry for six years. If he were her, he wouldn't want anything to do with any of them either.

Of course, understanding how she felt didn't keep him from hoping that one day she would be able to forgive them for how they had treated her and Harry. He didn't know what would happen if she didn't. This family was broken enough as it was. He also hoped that Harry would wake up. It didn't matter that he would probably hate them like Ginny seemed to. As long as they would be able to see him living, it would do his family some good. Most of all though, Arthur Weasley prayed that his son would forgive them for what they did to the boy that had made him feel like a someone who mattered, not just one of six boys.

Answers to Reviews:

Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix: He will. He's not evil, just an old man who mad a LOT of mistakes.

pstibbons: You know, I haven't had anyone tell me they hoped Tom wins before. That would be an interesting twist.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry this took longer to get out. For some reason, it just didn't want to be written like I wanted.

Chapter 6 Neville

The Neville Longbottom standing in front of the wooden door leading into the room that housed Harry Potter was much different than the one from Harry's school days. He had grown, and not just in a physical sense. He was no longer the bumbling school boy who was hopeless when it came to magic. He was a full grown man whom had a control and skill with his magic that was the envy of many. He had worked very hard for this and was considered the top auror to come out of his class. Neville also had a confidence about him that made many around him envious. Again, he was no longer the boy that went to Hogwarts with Harry. He, of course, always attributed all the changes in his life to his wife, Luna.

That confidence that he has become known for had all but disappeared the moment he stood in front of the door. He had spent the last half hour debating with himself whether or not to go in. This was the first time he would be to see the boy-who-lived since his release. He had been avoiding it. Even if Harry didn't know that he was there, Neville was not sure he could face him. Every time someone would try to convince him to visit, he always made some excuse not to. Now, after four months of arguing, Luna had finally convinced him that he needed to do this. She was right to. If he was going to move on with his life, he needed to face his past.

Saying and doing are two different things, though. So here he was, staring blankly ahead at the door in front of him. Never had a door seemed daunting to him; not even when he knew one held a three headed dog behind it, or worse, Potions class. However, if not for himself, then for Harry he had to do this. He owed it to Harry. With that though in mind, Neville wiped his sweaty palms off on his pants, took a deep breath, summoned his Gryffindor courage and opened the door.

Neville nearly jumped out of his skin. There was Harry sitting on the bed staring straight at him. His two dull, lifeless green eyes were looking through him as if he weren't there. Of course, considering his state, Neville might as well not have been there for Harry. He shook his head sadly. He couldn't believe that this…this…ghost was really Harry. It couldn't be Harry. Harry was the boy that Neville looked up to. He was the boy that he tried to imitate during school. The person that when they gave him even a moment of their time, made Neville feel like he was somebody, not the Gryffindor nobody. No, this figure before him wasn't the Harry he remembered. This was the Harry he had betrayed, more than anyone else.

That damn Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a curse upon his whole family. She had ruined yet more lives. Of course, this wasn't known until the Order had made a lucky capture of her. It was thanks to veritaserum that they now knew the truth. When asked if she had anyone under the imperious curse, she had replied yes. When asked who, she gave a list of names, Neville's included. It came as a great surprise to him. Of course, they had removed it, along with the memory altering spell she had put on him. Sometimes he wished they hadn't. The results now gave him nightmares every night, and he would probably have them for the rest of his life.

He now remembered, in perfect clarity, murdering Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Lestrange had caught him Diagon Alley. He had gotten separated from his grandmother in the back to school crowds. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled behind a store. Before he could so much as shout, she had cursed him. He was to kill the two and frame Harry for the crime. He was not to remember anything. It had taken him nearly to the end of the year to be able to take Harry's wand without him noticing. He'd waited until night before going to Ron and Hermione while Harry was in detention. He told them that he had run into Harry who wasn't looking to good and had asked him to get them for him. Worried, they had followed Neville into a corridor he knew would be empty until a teacher decided to patrol after curfew. While their backs were turned, he'd killed Ron. Hermione turned, but before she could shoot off a spell, he killed her too. He then went to Harry, who was now getting out of detention, and told him that they needed him, something was wrong. They sprinted the entire way. When Harry saw the bodies, he just froze. It was like a small part of him died right then. Neville didn't have to do anything. He just put Harry's wand in his hand and left.

Neville had been pardoned for his crimes. As a fifteen year old school boy under the imperious curse, he couldn't be held responsible. Even the Weasley clan forgave. However, he could not forgive himself. If only he had been able to fight it off. If only he had remembered at some point. They told him he couldn't blame himself. They told him not to think in what ifs. How could he not, though? They didn't have memories of killing two people he thought of as friends. They weren't the ones who remembered exactly when Harry Potter broke. He had to live with the knowledge that he was the reason Harry was the way he was now. It was all his fault.

Those thoughts spurred Neville into action. He quickly crossed the room and knelt the before the boy who had taught him how to believe in himself. He looked up into the once vibrant eyes with tears in his own. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said over and over again, seeking an absolution he knew would never come.

Reviews:

Alexiel86: I'm glad you like my story. However, those are questions you will only get answered if you continue to read. Thanks for the review.

Paul 'Crystalonkey': Really? You think its dark? I didn't think it was. Oh well, I'm just glad you like it. Thanks for the review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7 Harry's Mind

Life was perfect. That was the thought of a sleepy Harry Potter who, as usual, was up before his lovers. It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing outside the window which was letting the sun's light in to bathe the three of them in it, making the other two look almost ethereal. Harry smiled down at the two of them as he worked his way out of the bed. He didn't want to wake them yet. No, that was going to happen when he made breakfast, as was the routine the three of them had settled into. He softly kissed both their foreheads before making his way out of their room and into the kitchen.

Well, really it was his kitchen and they all knew it. He was the only one who used it. Not only because the other two were absolutely horrid when it came to cooking something edible, but also because he loved to cook. He found that when he didn't have any of his so called family overseeing his progress, it was actually calming and fun. Therefore, the kitchen became his spot inside their little paradise.

Of course, he thought as he started on breakfast, he wasn't the only one with a spot. Hermione had the library he and Ron had made from a spare bedroom just for her. She had been ecstatic with their gift when it was revealed. Harry smiled as he thought about how they had spent the rest of that afternoon christening the newly made library. Since, she spends most of her time in there learning and writing. Hermione was writing a book, though she wouldn't tell the two of them what it was about. Ron liked to joke that it must be a new and improved version of _Hogwarts: A History_.

Ron had a workroom at the back of the house. He was determined that he was going to make the best flying broom ever. He was almost obsessed about it. He spent all day smoothing out wood, checking twigs, and fiddling with the spells involved in making a broom fly. Somehow, Harry and Hermione had yet to figure out exactly how, there had been quite a few explosions resulting from Ron's experiments. Ron would never tell them how he managed them. It was almost like living with the twins sometimes.

Harry laid the food he had been making on the table just as the two made their way into dining room. Both were still rather tired so all he got was a peck on the lips from both of them and a quiet good morning as they sat down. Breakfast was always a quiet affair, especially since Hermione had decided to give up on Ron's table manners. As soon as they were done, they hurried off to their separate corners of the house while Harry did the dishes.

Afterwards, he grabbed a pad and made his way to a tree in their backyard that had a perfect view of the lake. This is what he always did. He had taken up drawing as there wasn't much else for him to do until noon. His afternoons were always too busy. First he would make lunch for the three of them. They would spend the next hour after lunch together just goofing off. Then while the other two went back into their rooms, he would go tend the garden. At around four, the three of them would meet up and do the chores together, laughing and joking while they were at it. Afterwards, Ron and Hermione would stay in the kitchen and keep him entertained while he cooked them dinner. Once Dinner was over, they would do whatever (play chess, read, just sit with each other, etc.) until bed. He really didn't need to describe what went on in bed.

Some might call this a monotonous existence, but for Harry it was perfect. He didn't have to stress about being the Boy-who-lived. He didn't have to live up to everyone's expectations. He didn't have to worry about some crazed mass murderer trying to kill him. All he had to worry about was what to make for the next meal and how to keep his two loves happy. Nothing could be better.

Except, well, lately he's been feeling odd. He couldn't really explain it. Something just felt off to him. His life felt off, wrong, to him. Not only that, but he had been hearing voices lately. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about it because he didn't want to worry them, but he was starting to think that he would have to soon. It had started off that they would come every now and again, but not too often, but now they seem to happen every day. It was just snippets; he could never really understand what they were talking about. The thing that really got him, though, was that he knew he should know the voices. They felt so familiar but he couldn't place them.

He thought he was going crazy. If the voices weren't bad enough, but he realized he didn't remember how he got to this peaceful life. Everything was fuzzy. However, every time he would begin to think about it, Ron and Hermione would show up, almost as if they were trying to stop him. As if on cue, he looked up to see the two of them making their way over to him, huge smiles on their faces. He couldn't resist smiling back, even though his mind was finally beginning to put the pieces together. He was finally realizing why this life felt so wrong to him.

"There you are, Harry. We've been looking all over for you." Hermione started.

Before Harry could reply, Ron added, "Yeah, mate. You must have lost track of time. It's passed time for lunch."

Harry looked up at the two loves of his life with realization and sadness. The look on his face caused their smiles to falter long before his words could, which he said so softly, they barely heard. "You're not real."

"What? Harry, what are you on about?" Ron questioned, frowning.

Harry stood up abruptly, dropping the blank pad on the ground. Gesturing wildly, he said louder, "None of this is. That's why none of this feels right; why everything is too perfect. It isn't real."

Hermione moved toward him, but he moved further from her reach. "Harry? You're just not feeling well. Here, let us help you get back in bed. You'll feel better once you've slept some. Then you'll realize that everything is fine and you're just imagining things."

"No!" Harry jerked himself further out of their reach as they moved toward him. He felt like crying and was only slightly startle to realize he was. "No, I'm not imagining things. This isn't real. I remember now. You're both dead. I saw your bodies. Hell, I was tried and convicted for your murders. This is all inside my head. And those voices I've been hearing; that's everyone trying to reach me and bring me back to the real world."

Ron and Hermione had long since stopped their movements toward him and were now only staring at him sadly with tears in their eyes. Harry barely noticed as he was wracked with another realization. "I have to go back. If what I heard is put together, and right, then they're losing the war without me. I have to go back if they're to have any hope."

"Go back?" Ron shouted. "Harry, they betrayed you. They left you to rot in Azkaban. Let them suffer the consequences. They gave up their right to ask anything of you when they did that. You don't have to be their savior, Harry."

"What about Ginny?" Harry questioned, effectively silencing Ron. "What about all the innocent people who didn't have a thing to do with that? What about getting back at him for what happened to you, to my parents, and to all the others to suffer because of Voldemort? What about stopping it from happening to others?"

The two stood before him silently for a few moments after his outburst. Hermione was the first to move toward him again, and this time he let her. She hugged him with a look of understanding on her face. "Go. We understand. Do what you have to do, Harry."

Harry looked at her before kissing her desperately. "Will I ever see you again?"

Ron joined the embrace at that moment, kissing Harry sweetly. "Every night in your dreams, mate, every night in your dreams."

They both squeezed him tighter one more time before slowly and reluctantly backing away. They smiled at him shakily before mouthing "I love you" to him as he smiled sadly back at them. He replied the same before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath readying himself to leave his mind, his sanctuary.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Harry Awakens

When Harry opened his eyes, he was no longer at his favorite spot in…his mind he guessed. No, he found himself sitting rather stiffly on a bed in a room that looked rather familiar to him. It took him a few moments to realize that he was in the room that was generally considered his at Grimauld Place, aka Sirius'. What was he doing here? Wasn't he in jail? Then again, he had been hearing everyone's voices, so maybe they had found the real killer? He hoped they had. Ron and Hermione deserved to be avenged, even if it wasn't by him. Before he could think about it any further, he heard voices making their way toward him. He tried to get up, but found himself to weak to manage.

"Ginny, please, it's been a year. Your family misses you. Can't you just say hi to them once? Haven't they been through enough?" Harry heard Remus say. A year? Why hadn't Ginny spoken to her family in a year? He didn't have more time to think about it because she was replying.

"No, Mr. Lupin, they haven't. None of you have. You turned on someone who would have given up anything to help any of you, to help Ron and Hermione. Maybe if he was awake, and forgave you all, I would. However, he can't tell me what he wants so…" Ginny answered as she came through the door before letting her voice trail off in shock at the sight of him. Harry thought she looked happy and sad at the same time, somehow, and definitely near tears.

Harry attempted to speak to her but all he could manage was "Gi…" before he broke off coughing from the effort. He guessed it made sense. He hadn't used it in a long time, at least a year if he went by their conversation.

Ginny's eyes filled with the tears that had been threatening ever since she saw him when he attempted to talk to her. She immediately rushed to his side. "Oh, Merlin, Harry!" She hugged him so tightly; it was almost difficult to breathe. Harry didn't say anything against it, though; partially because he couldn't talk, but mostly because he was just as happy to see his sister.

He looked up from the hug when he noticed some movement. In the doorway stood someone he wasn't sure he wanted to see. He knew he had been out of it at the trial, but he could still remember who had been on his side and who hadn't. Remus definitely hadn't been. He wasn't mad about that so much as hurt. This man was supposed to be like an uncle to him, yet he had turned on him as quickly as the others.

Remus seemed to be coming out of his shock because he shouted for Sirius before making his way to Harry. He didn't seem to think anything wrong with his coming over. Ginny, however, seemed to pick up on his agitation with the older man and moved in between them. Looking at her fuming countenance, Harry amended his previous statement. Maybe it wasn't his agitation that caused her to be protective, but her own.

Sirius ran in while the two in front of him were in a staring contest. He seemed to have aged twenty years in the…well how ever long it has been since Harry had seen him last. Harry was unsure whether or not he wanted to see this man. He hadn't been to the trial, being on the run and all would prevent that, so Harry didn't know if he had betrayed him as well. He didn't know if he could handle it if he had. "Remus, why'd you shout? What's going on here?"

"I shouted because Harry is awake, but Mrs. Malfoy here won't let me anywhere near him." Remus all but growled in response to Sirius' questions. It annoyed Harry really. Did anyone bother to ask if he wanted to see them? No, they only thought of themselves. He was so grateful Ginny was here. He didn't know how he would cope with the others if she wasn't.

Sirius moved toward him eagerly before he too was blocked by the force of nature that was known as Ginny. "Neither of you will be coming close to Harry if I have anything to do about it." Well, that answered his question about Sirius' loyalty. How could he? Sirius had been wrongly imprisoned when caught supposedly red handed. Why didn't think that his Godson had as well? That really hurt.

"He's my Godson. You can't just keep me from him," Sirius replied, somehow managing to look indignant and like a kicked puppy at the same time. Again with the no one asking what Harry wanted and only thinking of themselves.

"I can and I will, unless he himself says otherwise, which I doubt he'll ever forgive you enough to ever talk to you again."

Again, Harry was thanking every deity in existence for Ginny. He just wished that he could talk. He was getting tired of everyone speaking like he was there. He tried again, with only slightly better results of saying her nickname before breaking down in coughs. That sure got their attention. Of course, he hadn't been expecting the hope that appeared in Remus and Sirius' eyes, or the shock that appeared in Ginny's.

"What? Harry please don't tell me you forgive these idiots? They don't deserve it?" Harry was touched by her indignation on his behalf.

He just shook his head no to her question, though, causing the two of them to visibly deflate. He didn't really care. Well, not too much. It was their own faults. He was the one with the right to feel hurt. He motioned to his throat, hoping Ginny would get the idea to give him something to help with his talking. She did because she conjured and glass of water which he gladly accepted and sipped. It felt so good going down his throat. Once he had enough to talk, he asked with a little difficulty, "How long have I been…out of it?"

"Since Ron and Hermione died," she replied sadly. At the question in his eyes, she continued, "Seven years."

"Seven years?" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "They've been gone for seven years." Ginny held him as the truth finally hit him, and he finally began to mourn the loss of the two most important people to him. At some point he noticed that Remus and Sirius had left. Good. He didn't want him in here for this. His mourning was private. When he calmed down, he asked what he had wanted to know ever since he had remembered what happened and came out of his head. "Who?"

Ginny got a look on her face as if she didn't want to answer his question. That didn't bode very well. "Well, Harry, you have to understand. It wasn't his fault." Wasn't his fault? Wasn't his fault? Whoever this he is had killed his beloveds. How could it not be his fault? Ginny must have noticed his anger because she hurried on in her explanation. "He was imperioused. Bellatrix hit him with it. You know not many people can throw off the imperious like you can. Poor Neville has been living with the guilt ever since he was given the memory back. Please, you can't blame him. It wasn't his fault."

Neville? He had killed Ron and Hermione? Harry couldn't wrap his mind around it. Of course, he had been under the imperious curse. Harry just nodded to the anxious Ginny as he took a sip of water. Yes, he couldn't blame Neville. It wasn't his fault. Besides, nothing Harry could throw at the guy would be anywhere as near as bad as what Neville was and will keep doing to himself. However, he could easily blame and hate Lestrange. "Bellatrix?"

Ginny got an evil satisfied smile on her face. "She's rotting in a jail cell, soulless. Not even, her precious Dark Lord could help her now."

"Good." Harry was glad she got what was coming to her. It couldn't have happened to a more insane person. Then he thought of a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to, "How long was I…imprisoned?"

"Six years. Oh, Harry, I tried so hard to get you out of there, but no one would listen to me."

Harry looked her straight in the eye. He didn't blame her and he didn't want her to blame herself. "Not your fault." He looked around a moment after he said that. He didn't really want to stay with Sirius, not after what he had done. However, considering how weak he was, he didn't know if he had any options. "Do I have to…?"

"Stay here?" Ginny seemed to anticipate his question. "Not if you don't want to. You can come stay with me. It is just as protected, if not more so, as here. Since you're too weak at the moment, let me levitate you downstairs and we can take the floo out."

Harry nodded his consent. "Okay." He closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of being weightless. He was thankful to Ginny for this. He didn't know what he would do if he had to stay here. His eyes shot open as he realized something he heard earlier. "Wait! Mrs. Malfoy?"

Ginny laughed. "I had wondered when you would catch on to that. A lot of things have changed. Draco is good, and one of the only people who sided with me on your innocence.

Harry just shook his head as he was carried down the stairs. Draco was good. Ginny was married to him. Draco had believed in his innocence. He was going to stay with his old school rival. May Merlin help him survive that. At least, until he had finished his mission. Once he had trained up and took out Voldemort, Harry didn't much care what happened. In fact, the most favorable outcome, in his opinion, was the both of them dying at the same time. He wouldn't have to worry about that evil still being in the world and he would be able to be with Ron and Hermione again. Yeah, that would be best, but first he would have to train, a lot.


End file.
